gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit's Raid
Bandit's raids allow you to quickly gain ressources from a maze. In order to be able to perform a Bandit's raid on a maze, you need : * To have the Bandit gumball. * For ordinary maze, you need to done all the quests leading to the endless mode * For a sky maze, you need to have finished the maze at least once * Have some vigor left (usually 2 vigor for regular mazes and 1 for sky mazes) What you get out of a maze when performing a bandit's raid depends on the maze and, for ordinary mazes, on your DP status for the maze Raid for ordinary mazes Number of Daily Raids The number of raids you can perform on 1 day depends on the level of your Bandit. DP effects Rewards increase as you reach 20/40/60/80 DP in the maze: * DP20 : +100% Fragments of the maze's main gumball. (8 instead of 4); +100% Fruit of World Tree (8 instead of 4) * DP40 : +200% Fragments of the maze's main gumball. (12 instead of 4); +200% Fruit of World Tree (12 instead of 4) * DP60 : World Tree EXP +100%; Coin +100% * DP80 : +2 Fragments for the maze's hidden gumball. ( 3 instead of one); directly complete Circus quest if there is one active for this maze and a "Specialty" specific for each dungeon. Raid Boosting Gumballs For each maze, there is a gumball that has a talent that will boost the results of raids performed in that maze. For instance, Heavenly King will improve the results of raids on the Saint's Tower. The boost is 10% * Level of the gumball. This boost is additional to the boost coming from the DP and the final result is rounded down. So for instance, in Saint's Tower at DP40 with Heavenly King at 3 stars, the total bonus for the local gumball (Priest) fragments is 200%+30% = 230% bonus. So you will get 4 * ( 1 + 230%) = 13,2 rounded down to 13 Priest fragments in that scenario. The boost is confirmed to apply to : * Materials * Food * Main Gumball Fragments * Relics * Fruit of World Tree (previously, it didn't.) Reduced effect on: * Coins * World Tree EXP In practice, at DP80, a +20% from a Gumball translates into an effective +5% to Coins and EXP when we would have expected a relative +10% (given that we go from +100% to +120%). It does not apply to : * DP80 specialty * Hidden gumball fragments Result Table The information below is for DP60+ without boosting gumball In addition to what is displayed in the table : * At DP60+, you get * The amount of gumball fragments at DP60 are 12 for the main gumball and 1 for the hidden gumball. * The amount of gumball fragments at DP80 are 12 for the main gumball and 3 for the hidden gumball. * Some coins and World Tree EXP. Attention: The coin and exp amounts listed in the table includes the eventual DP80 bonus and boost from gumball as well as Epang Palace at level 5. Gumball boosting raids See here the list of gumballs with a talent that directly affects raids. Other boosts * World Tree (Wonder): Boosts gains. * Deemo: Gives a chance to for * Spy: Allow more raids per day for Event mazes but only for event mazes that already allow more than 1 raid per day. (In short, this apply to some rare unique and yearly events as none of the bi-monthly events allow that) Notes